


Working Backwards

by Kei (strawberryjambouree)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He's just a regular teenage boy who likes his best friend, Kuro's not a sex god y'all, M/M, Making Out, Realistic portrayal of a first time, They think it's unrequited and find out in like 0.2 seconds that it sure isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjambouree/pseuds/Kei
Summary: Kenma's playing on his PSP, completely oblivious to what he's doing to the boy he's pressed himself against. They're laying on Kenma's bed, on their sides, Kenma's head tucked just under Kuroo's chin, back curved to fit against his chest, and butt pressed snugly to where Kuroo's thighs meet his hips.They're the only ones home.Kuroo is dying.(Kenma may or may not be doing this on purpose.)





	

It's not unusual to share a bed with your best friend, at least not for Kenma and Kuroo.

They've been doing it since Kenma's eighth birthday. The first time they had a sleepover was the night after, on a Saturday when they could properly celebrate without school in the way. Kenma had wanted Kuroo to sleep with him, had tugged on his sleeve when he made for the futon and bit his lip, not sure how to articulate what he wanted. Kuroo had understood, though, and with a lopsided grin had clambered underneath the covers beside his friend. They stayed up late giggling about whatever nonsense eight- and nine-year-olds whisper about when it passes eleven at night, stupid jokes and harmless rumours that dissipated from their memories like steam in the morning.

But this, right here, right now? This is nothing like that night nine years ago.

At least not for Kuroo. He can't tell what Kenma's thinking (a rare occurrence) but he's sure it isn't anything like what he has to deal with. Kenma's playing on his PSP, completely oblivious to what he's doing to the boy he's pressed himself against. They're laying on Kenma's bed, on their sides, Kenma's head tucked just under Kuroo's chin, back curved to fit against his chest, and butt pressed snugly to where Kuroo's thighs meet his hips.

They're the only ones home.

Kuroo is dying.

Every now and then Kenma will do something he probably isn't even aware of. He'll suck in a quick breath, or tense his muscles, or shift his body just the tiniest bit, and Kuroo is trying so hard to not pay attention to the way Kenma's ass rubs right against his dick.

He hates himself.

He's so preoccupied with trying to think distracting thoughts that he doesn't notice that Kenma's craned his neck around to give him a strange look.

"You okay?"

Kuroo starts, wincing as his hips twitch and a tiny shiver runs up his spine. "Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

Kenma stares. Kuroo starts to sweat. "No reason." But he doesn't look away.

"G-go back to your game, Kenma." Kuroo tries to settle back into the pillows to hide his burning face, but Kenma snatches his attention back to him by practically chucking his PSP onto the floor and twisting his whole body around to squint at him.

Kuroo gapes. "Kenma, your- your PSP-"

"Why are you hard?"

Kuroo's stomach rocket-propels itself into his throat. He splutters, unable to find any words in his frazzled brain. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth; he opens and closes it but nothing comes out.

"Kuro?"

"I'm-" His voice cracks. This happened way too fast, he isn't emotionally prepared for this; he's hurtling headlong into a panic attack. "Kenma- I'm so sor-"

Kenma presses his palm against the tent in Kuroo's jeans.

Kuroo inhales sharply, choking on his garbled words.

Kenma pulls his hand away as if it had been burned.

Both freeze, staring at each other, Kuroo breathing too hard and Kenma too shallow.

Kuroo finds his voice first, through the electric mess his mind has become. "I'm sorry," he finally manages to say.

Kenma blinks, hand still hovering uncertainly over his crotch. "For what?"

Kuroo blinks back. "What do you mean, _for what_?" he laughs without breath or humour. "Aren't you disgusted?"

"No."

And Kuroo can only watch numbly, struggling to process everything, as Kenma lowers his hand once again and slides it up, down, up, down.

Pleasure dances its way through his abdomen. Kuroo can't tear his eyes away from Kenma's thin fingers dragging along the denim, moving to a steady beat. Distantly, he wonders if Kenma's got a song stuck in his head.

"Relax, Kuro," Kenma mumbles, gaze stuck on his hand too. His face is bright red but his eyes are oddly clear and determined.

Kuroo flops his head into the pillow and immediately has to clamp a hand over his mouth as Kenma presses harder against him. A moan nearly escapes.

Kenma tugs his wrist away. "I wanna hear."

Kuroo whimpers. Little bits and pieces of sound tumble out of him and Kenma continues with more pressure, more drag, more insistence. His dick is straining painfully against his jeans.

Kenma's free hand trails over one of Kuroo's thighs curiously.

"Kenma?" Kuroo chokes out.

"What?" Kenma slows down.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kenma stops entirely. "Is it not good?"

Kuroo might laugh at that if his emotions weren't so convoluted. "That's not the issue here... I mean- are you-? Are you just trying to help me out here? Because I- I don't want you to feel like you have to do this-" _God, where was he going with this?_ "I don't want you to think you're responsible for this and now you have to take care of it or something- I don't know-"

"You want me to be doing this because it's something I want to do too?" Kenma interrupts.

Kuroo swallows. "Yeah," he says weakly.

Kenma sits back on his heels, worrying at his lip like he always does when he doesn't know how to say something. Rocking a bit, he stares blankly at the wall, lost in thought, then, apparently having come to some sort of decision, drops onto all fours and crawls over to hover his face above Kuroo's.

"You're crying," he notes, alarmed.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed," Kuroo mutters, swiping at his traitorously leaky eyes.

Kenma's eyes dart to each feature of his flushed face, recalculating something. "Maybe I shouldn't touch you like that yet." He lowers himself so that he's resting on his elbows and knees, nose pressing into Kuroo's cheek. His hair tickles Kuroo's neck as he slowly drifts over his face, eyes half shut, kissing away each tear that slips free.

Kuroo shamefully starts to sob. His hands find Kenma's waist of their own accord, gripping the soft fabric of his overlarge hoodie. He doesn't know what to think, doesn't know what to make of what's happening, except for the sudden realization that he's wanted this for so, so long.

"You're going to university in a month," Kenma's saying against his cheek. "I thought I'd never get the chance to do something like this. I tried to get you hard on purpose to see how you'd react. I thought I'd be satisfied with getting you off once, maybe twice, and that'd be over and done with. But that's- I guess that's not really what I wanted after all. And now I-" He cuts himself off. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admits in a tiny whisper. He kisses away some more tears. "God, Kuro, stop crying." His voice wobbles. "You know I can't handle it when you cry."

Kuroo scrubs at his face, nearly punching Kenma's nose. "I- I'm sorry- I don't know why..."

Kenma presses his lips to Kuroo's face over and over until he stops crying. His sense of time is distorted. He doesn't know if it took a few minutes or a few hours until Kuroo calmed down enough to start producing coherent thoughts. His hands never leave Kenma's waist.

Kenma's legs are tiring quickly from holding himself up for so long. "Gonna lay down," he warns as he drapes himself on top of Kuroo, tucking his head into Kuroo's neck. Their legs slot in between each other.

Kuroo lets out a shaky breath but doesn't say anything. His arms fold over Kenma's lower back.

Kenma starts to kiss Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo tightens his hold. "What are we doing?" he breathes.

"Testing some boundaries." Kenma licks the soft spot underneath his ear. "If you'll let me."

"I don't think that's a real doubt at this point." Kuroo closes his eyes and tries to steady himself. "I meant, where do you want to end up with this?"

Kenma sighs. His breath is warm against the wet spots on Kuroo's neck. "If you want to ask me if I like you, just say it."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"...yeah." Kuroo shifts so he can face Kenma. "For a long time now."

Kenma picks at the hems of his hoodie sleeves. "Me too."

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

It was simultaneously the easiest and the hardest thing in the world, getting to this point.

Kuroo's heart pounds steadily against his ribs. "...I-I'm going to kiss you now."

"About time," Kenma mutters, but he's smiling.

Kuroo closes his eyes and leans forward.

Kenma's lips are rough and chapped from biting them so much, but he quickly introduces his tongue to the kiss and that particular problem becomes obsolete. Kuroo's never kissed anyone before, but apparently Kenma's experiments with Karasuno's number 10 last year paid off, because he's absolutely sure this is the best first kiss anyone could ever have.

Kenma's hands creep into Kuroo's hair and tug this way and that, tilting his head in different directions so their mouths can slide together easier. His tongue laps against his bottom lip and under his tongue, quick kitten licks interspersed with the cutest little broken moans Kuroo's ever heard; his erection is soon back, even harder than before. Kenma shifts his thigh against it. Kuroo groans into his mouth.

Kenma breaks the kiss with an obscene slurping noise. "Just gonna do this, 'kay?" he pants, rubbing Kuroo's cock through his jeans with his leg.

"Y-yeah- but- take my pants off- please- it hurts-"

With an enthusiasm Kuroo wished he would show on the volleyball court, Kenma hastily pulls the tight fabric off his legs, flinging it somewhere unceremoniously before clambering back on top of him and connecting their mouths again, Kuroo's crotch pressed deliciously against his own.

Kuroo's getting the hang of kissing now; he sucks on Kenma's tongue, earning a startled, high-pitched noise and an impulsive roll of his hips. Kenma's loose basketball shorts do next to nothing for hiding his own obvious hard on.

Kuroo moans embarrassingly loudly. His nails dig into Kenma's sharp hipbones, his own body jumping up to chase after the rush of pleasure he'd just been given. "Kenma, Kenma, please do that again," he begs.

"'Kay, baby." Kenma nips along Kuroo's jaw and ruts up against him again, over and over. The bedsheets rumple and twist around his knees and toes as they shake. Kuroo squeezes Kenma's waist, holding on for dear life. It feels so good, the way Kenma's cock pushes against his through their clothes, the way his blunt nails scratch against his scalp, the light press of teeth against his neck. It feels too good. Kuroo clamps his jaw shut in an attempt to feign control over his reactions.

Kenma licks a long stripe up to his earlobe before nipping it. "You've gone quiet, baby," he says hoarsely, and _holy shit_ does that do things to him. "Let it out. I really do want to hear you."

Kuroo whines through his teeth. He doesn't know why, but the idea of Kenma hearing all of his noises is mortifying. They're probably really awkward, and not sexy at all, and nothing like Kenma's cute huffing breaths and burbling, hiccup-y moans. He shakes his head jerkily.

Kenma frowns. His hands drift away from Kuroo's hair and down to the hem of his sweat-damp t-shirt. One splays across his stomach. The other slides up to find a nipple and roll it between his forefinger and thumb. He starts sucking the skin of Kuroo's neck into his mouth harshly enough to bruise, soothing it with more tiny kitten licks.

And still Kuroo won't relax.

Kenma slows to a stop. "Are you uncomfortable?"

Kuroo takes a very deep breath. The hickey kind of hurts, but that's not what's bothering him. "Not because of anything you're doing."

"You're also participating." Kenma removes his hands from Kuroo's bare torso to rest comfortably on his shoulders. "It doesn't matter if I didn't do anything wrong. If you're not comfortable then let's either fix it or stop."

" _No_!" Kuroo blurts. He flushes. "I mean. I don't want to stop, but I... I'm really self-conscious about my voice... promise you won't-?"

"I promise."

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood."

Kenma chuckles softly. "You didn't ruin anything." He lazily rolls his hips again. "Anything else?"

"A- _ah_ \- don't bite me anymore, please. And my- my nipples aren't that sensitive so- try somewhere else..?"

"Mm, alright." Kenma slips his hands beneath Kuroo's shirt, tracing the smooth lines of his muscles. "I know what you do like, though."

"What?"

Kenma leans down to take Kuroo's earlobe between his lips again. "You like being called 'baby.'" His hands firmly grab Kuroo's hips and tilt them upward. The pressure on Kuroo's dick intensifies and a short moan bubbles out of him.

"That's right, baby, just like that." Kenma busies himself with licking all around Kuroo's extremely sensitive ear while he shucks off his shorts and underwear and teasingly slides Kuroo's soaking wet briefs down his legs to join the pile of clothes on the floor. "I'm going to touch you now, okay? Promise you won't try to keep quiet?"

Kuroo nods fervently, trying to pull Kenma's hoodie over his head. Kenma yanks it off, immediately followed by Kuroo's t-shirt, and then they're both naked and sweaty and dripping all over the sheets.

Kenma bites his cherry-red lip before sitting up. He tugs on Kuroo's arm. "Here- sit- it'll be easier-" Kuroo gets a bit of a head rush when he rises. He settles with his back against the wall. Kenma seats himself on Kuroo's lap and hooks his knees around his waist. Their dicks press against each other- Kenma gasps quietly while Kuroo mutters "oh, _fuck_ " under his breath.

Kenma briefly kisses Kuroo on the mouth one more time before spitting into his palm, hooking his chin over Kuroo's shoulder, and wrapping his slender fingers around both of their dicks. His other hand tangles in Kuroo's hair again. The spit and precum that dribbles profusely from both of them help Kenma's fist glide fluidly up and down, up and down.

Kuroo short-circuits a bit when Kenma digs his thumb into his slit, choking on air and clutching Kenma's back. "Oh- fuck- _fuck_ -"

Kenma picks up the pace. "Does it feel good, baby?"

"Y-yes," Kuroo stutters, burying his face into the junction between Kenma's neck and shoulder. "Oh god, _Kenma_ , it feels fucking amazing- _oh_ -"

Kenma twists his wrist, pleased with Kuroo's resulting yelp. His thumb dips into his slit again, spreading precum around messily. Kuroo sounds like he's going to cry again, voice cracking with every other wail as Kenma mercilessly squeezes tighter and tighter, moving faster, faster, faster-

Kuroo's nails dig harshly into his shoulderblades and he cries out, long and loud and desperate.

"Are you going to cum?" Kenma's wrist hurts, but Kuroo is so close, they're both so close-

" _Yes, yes, please, fuck yes_ ," Kuroo babbles into his neck.

Kenma drags his tongue up and around the shell of Kuroo's ear. "Then cum for me, baby," he rasps and Kuroo comes, sobbing Kenma's name, splattering both of their torsos with white. Kenma follows soon after with a high-pitched mewl, hand stuttering as he brings them down from their highs, streaked with cum.

Kuroo rests his forehead against Kenma's, arms loose and warm around him. "My boyfriend," he coos, lopsided grin stretching across his entire face.

"Mm-hmm." Kenma ducks his head, hiding behind the hair that isn't plastered to his skin. His arms snake around Kuroo's neck and he breathes him in, sweat and sex and coconut shampoo. He smiles. "I expect dates after this, you know."

"Yeah?" Kuroo huffs a laugh. "Normally you'd ask me on a date _before_ getting me all naked."

Kenma blushes a bright red. "S-sorry."

"I'm teasing," Kuroo says gently, nudging Kenma's face back to his. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I don't mind at all."

Kenma nuzzles back into Kuroo's neck, content to sit tangled in his limbs for a while until the cum on his stomach starts getting dry and very unappealing. He extricates himself and leads Kuroo to the bathroom to clean up, not bothering to close the door.

Kuroo seems almost giddy with happiness, grinning widely every time their eyes meet. They scrub the cum and sweat off of each other and collapse back on the bed, still naked.

"Guess who's not coming back home until tomorrow night?" Kenma says, checking his unread text messages as Kuroo spoons him.

"Ooooh, dangerous." Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows. Kenma snorts and turns around, finding Kuroo's hands and lacing their fingers together.

"God, you're a dork."

Kuroo scoots closer. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ d-"

Kenma shuts him up by shoving his tongue back in his mouth.

 

**To: Shouyou ^o^**

**any luck with the grumpy blueberry yet**

the what  
oh you mean kageyama  
nope, no luck 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。  
have you and kuroo finally gotten together yet

**well.......  
actually.......**

∑(ﾟДﾟ) OH MY GOD DID U????  
U DID.  
TELL ME HOW  
I NEED TO TAKE NOTES

**uh  
well  
first it was already p obvious that kuro liked me so  
does kageyama like you??**

i grabbed his hand once and he got so flustered he walked into a pole  
also he told me hes gay  
and ace he also said hes ace

**oh  
do u know what kind of ace?**

he just said he was asexual and that sexual attraction wasnt a factor for liking someone  
??? what do you mean what kind of ace???

**like sex positive or sex repulsed  
or sex neutral  
or anything like that**

he said he could possibly have sex with someone if he was already dating them but he also just doesnt really care all that much  
wait  
kenma?

**yes?**

how exactly did you and kuro hook up...?

**im sorry i have to go**

KENMA

**kuro wants to make out again im sorry this is more important**

DAMN IT KENMA DID YOU ALREADY HAVE SEX WITH HIM  
KENMAAAAAAAA?!?!?! ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))

**Wellll technicallyyyyy no.............. ;))))))  
As for Kageyama next time you two are alone just kiss the poor boy and spare us all the stifling sexual/romantic tension next time we see you.  >_>>>>>**

WAT  
KENMA DID KUROO TAKE UR PHONE  
BC I KNOW YOUD NEVER USE SUCH A RIDICULIS EMOJI LIKE >_>>>>>>>>>

**yes he did now please stop shouting i am tired**

ITS THREE THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON  
sorry  
its three thrty in the afternoon what have you been doing  
WAIT TECHNICALY NO??  
WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

**im sorry, i suddenly cant read, i dont know**

KENMA

**_*seen 3:34_ **

 

**To: Kageyama Tobio**

**DATE HIM ALREADY**

I AM TRYING

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we need more of Kenma taking control of things. I mean, yeah, Kuroo is canonically more overbearing and louder but like..... Kenma isn't totally helpless y'know.....
> 
> ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed reading!! Feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr it's @strawberry-jambouree. I occassionally post art there ^^


End file.
